A micromechanical device, e.g., a pressure sensor, is disclosed in published German patent document DE 103 23 559, in which pressure sensor the functionality of the sensor pattern is based on a piezoresistive converter principle for converting a mechanical force into an electrical signal. In this context, it is disadvantageous that a plurality of sensors is required to measure several different mechanical variables, for instance to measure a pressure or an acceleration, the sensors furthermore generally being based on different converter principles and therefore unable to be representable on one chip in a monolithically integrated manner. Applications in which simultaneous recording of a plurality of different mechanical variables, in particular pressure and acceleration, are desirable, are also found in the measurement of tire pressure or also in the sensing of side impacts in the automotive field. It is furthermore desirable to produce a plurality of sensor patterns in a space that is as small as possible. In addition, this also reduces the costs of producing the sensor patterns.